


Beer Pong

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [63]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beer, F/M, Party, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @TadpoleSecrets:College house party
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Beer Pong

The rager continued outside the closed garage door, the rest of the party-goers oblivious to what was going on through the thin wood. 

The bluenette giggled, face flushed as he pinned her down, eager lips sucking on her neck and wandering fingers creeping up her so very short skirt. 

Red solo cups and yellow dirt-covered balls bounced across the concrete floor as the flimsy table began to rock violently. Legs scrapping irately along the ground as Vegeta pound his shaft deep inside of her. 

“Oh, shit,” she moaned loudly, clutching desperately on to the waistband of his jeans; probably the only reason they were still up and not around his ankles. 

He groaned in answer, wanting nothing more than to bury himself deeper, harder, faster inside of this vixen until his body couldn’t take it anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut! 


End file.
